Encryption schemes, such as a group key based encryption scheme or other cryptographic encryption scheme, can protect a stream of communications (also referred to as a traffic flow) that is transmitted across a network (such as a provider network or a customer network). A traffic flow can also be transmitted across a network via a virtual private network (VPN) or a virtual local area network (VLAN). A VPN and a VLAN can couple two or more private networks via the infrastructure of the network.
While the present disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments of the present disclosure are provided as examples in the drawings and detailed description. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the present disclosure to the particular form disclosed. Instead, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternative falling within the spirit and scope of the present disclosure as defined by the appended claims.